Mau Main Denganku?
by Cutemuslimah
Summary: Kakak beradik yang pindah ke rumah baru mereka dan menemukan makhluk lain selain mereka yang juga menempati rumah tersebut. "Taufan kau bawa kemana adikku hah!/"Hihi...kalau kau mau bertemu dengan adikmu, ayo main denganku dulu ya ?/ [Alf]


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:Monsta, Animonsta, dll**

 _ **WARNING!: Author newbie, typo(s) bertebaran, EBI berantakan, dan lain-lain**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yeayy~! Akhirnya kita pindah rumah juga! Aku seneng banget~! Kakak juga kan?" Tanya seorang anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun pada kakaknya yang sedang menatap rumah baru mereka.

Disamping anak kecil tersebut, terlihat seorang pemuda berumur sembilan belas tahun tengah menatap rumah yang akan mereka tinggali, mulai dari sekarang.

"Yahh~ tidak buruk juga," Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Merasa dihiraukan oleh sang kakak, anak kecil tersebut berlari ke arah pekarangan rumah yang akan mereka tinggali.

"Yeee~! Rumah baru!" Girangnya sambil berlari-lari dipekarangan rumah baru mereka.

Sang kakak yang melihatnya memperingatkannya untuk tidak berlari-larian disana.

"Blaze! Jangan lari-larian kayak gitu... nanti kamu jatuh, Blaze! Kamu bandel ya?!"

Bukannya menuruti perintah sang kakak, sang adik yang dipanggil Blaze malah mengajak kakaknya untuk bermain bersamanya di pekarangan rumah baru mereka.

"Hahaha... gak papa kok Kak, mendingan Kakak ikut main denganku. Ayo Kak kesini~ main bareng sama Blaze~!" Ajak sang adik.

Kakaknya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat adiknya yang sebegitu senangnya dengan rumah baru mereka.

Ya, sekarang mereka akan tinggal disebuah rumah yang besar dan cukup tua. Mungkin karena termakan usia, tapi walaupun begitu rumah itu tetap berdiri dengan kokohnya.

Konon, ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa rumah yang mereka tinggali sekarang itu angker dan berhantu. Sayangnya Ice tidak percaya pada semua itu.

mau rumahnya berhantu kek, mau angker kek, dia tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Toh kalau memang benar rumah ini berhantu, dia tinggal pindah rumah lagi, apa susahnya. Begitulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan Ice saat ini.

"Kak, kok melamun sih! Ayo kita masuk kak!" Blaze yang melihat kakaknya melamun dipekarangan rumah mereka, mengajak sang kakak masuk kedalam rumah mereka.

"Kamu ini benar-benar gak sabaran ya Blaze," Ucap sang kakak risih karena tangannya terlihat ditarik paksa oleh adiknya yang tidak sabar melihat isi dalam rumah baru mereka yang besar.

"Hehehe... Iya dong~ soalnya rumah baru ini besar banget! Kayaknya bakalan seru buat dijelajah," Kata sang adik sambil tetap menarik tangannya.

"Hahhh~ terserah kamu, tapi Kakak gak mau ikutan ya?"

"Loh, kenapa Kak?"

"Daripada buang-buang energi buat ngelakuin suatu hal yang gak jelas, mendingan tidur." Sahut kakaknya begitu memasuki bagian dalam rumah baru mereka.

Blaze yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecut, "Yeee~ kalau itu mah, emang Kak Ice yang males," Cibirnya kepada sang kakak.

Sang kakak yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli mendengar cibiran sang adik.

"Sudahlah, itu kita bisa omongin itu nanti. Lebih baik kita beberes rumah ini dulu," Ujar Ice begitu memasuki rumah baru mereka.

Walaupun rumah ini sudah tidak ada penghuninya, tapi bagian dalamya tetap rapi hanya ditutupi oleh debu dan mungkin...beberapa sarang laba-laba bertengger manis di beberapa perabot.

"Kakak benar," Sahut adiknya menyetujui perkataan kakaknya.

"Tapi, kapan aku menjelajah rumah ini kalau harus beberes rumah. Aku kan maunya menjelajah, bukan beres-beres," Rajuk Blaze kepada kakaknya.

"Loh, bukannya kamu bisa menjelajah sambil beres-beres rumah ini. Kan bukan ruangan ini saja yang harus diberesin,"

Blaze menepuk jidatnya, "Oh iya! Kok gak kepikiran ya?" Sahutnya.

Ice yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat pemikiran sang adik yang bisa dibilang sedikit...dangkal(?)

Tapi dia memakluminya, toh Blaze memang masih kecil. Baru berumur sepuluh tahun.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kau bereskan kamar yang disebelah sana," Perintah sang kakak menunjuk sebuah kamar yang terletak diujung.

"Mulai sekarang kamar itu adalah kamarmu," Ucapnya lagi kepada adiknya.

"Oke! Terus Kakak beresin apa?" Tanya adiknya.

"Kakak akan beres-beres diloteng. kalau gitu kakak naik ke atas dulu ya? kamu juga, beberesnya yang bener..."

"Tenang~ serahkan semuanya pada Blaze!" Ucap sang adik meyakinkan kakaknya yang terlihat sedikit tidak percaya dengannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kakak ke atas dulu ya?" Kata Ice, kemudian ia menaiki tangga menuju loteng.

Blaze yang melihat kepergian kakaknya segera menuju ke kamar yang paling ujung, yang kini telah menjadi kamarnya.

"Yosshhh! Saatnya bersih-bersih!" Teriaknya dengan penuh semangat.

Saking sibuknya dengan kegiatan bersih-bersih mereka, mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa ada makhluk yang tak kasat mata tengah memperhatikan kegiatan mereka dengan seringaian yang terukir dibibirnya.

"Heee~ ada penghuni baru rupanya, sepertinya rumah ini akan kembali ramai," Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Di loteng, terlihat Ice sedang membereskan loteng dengan cekatan. Menyapu lantai, mengepelnya, mengelap perabot-perabot yang tertutupi debu, dan sebagainya.

Tapi, ia memberhentikan aktifitas bersih-bersihnya sejenak. Ia menatap langit-langit rumah barunya dan kemudian menutup matanya seakan-akan ingin merasakan lebih dalam sesuatu yang telah lama hilang.

"Haahhh~ aku jadi bernostalgia," Ucapnya ketika ia kembali membuka matanya.

Ya, ini bukan kali pertama ia datang ke rumah ini. Dulu ketika ia seumur Blaze, ia sering datang kesini untuk bermain dengan sahabatnya.

Ya, sahabatnya yang sangat ia sayangi dan kini...telah tiada.

Dulu rumah ini adalah rumah milik sahabatnya, kini sahabatnya itu telah tiada. Setelah kematiannya orang tuanya pindah ke luar negeri dan menjual rumah ini.

Ice yang mengetahuinya kemudian membelinya dan sekarang, rumah ini menjadi miliknya. Alasan sebenarnya ia membeli rumah ini karena tidak ingin rumah ini dibiarkan tidak terawat kemudian digusur karena mengganggu orang-orang yang berada di perumahan ini.

Ice tidak mau itu terjadi, karena rumah ini adalah rumah sahabatnya yang sangat ia sayangi dan... sebuah saksi bisu akan kenang-kenanganya dengan sahabatnya yang mungkin tidak bisa terulang kembali.

Kemudian ia sedikit tersentak, itu sudah lewat sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sahabatnya sudah tidak adak sekarang, lebih baik ia kembali melanjutkan aktifitas bersih-bersihnya daripada terus-terusan melamun tentang sahabatnya yang sudah tiada.

Ia kembali melanjutkan aktifitas bersih-bersihnya yang sempat tertunda karena mengingat masa lalunya.

Tapi, walaupun begitu... tetap saja... dia...

Mata Ice terlihat berkaca-kaca, "Aku merindukanmu, Taufan."

Sementara itu dikamar, Blaze terlihat sedang membersihkan lemari besar dikamarnya. Debu di lemari itu banyak sekali, dan kamar ini terlihat lebih berantakan daripada kamar yang lain.

"Pasti dulu yang punya ni kamar ,orangnya pasti males beresin kamarnya. Berantakan banget..." Keluh Blaze.

"Hei! Sembarangan kamu bicara! Aku gak semalas itu tau!" Terdengar sebuah suara yang membantah tebakannya tentang pemilik kamar sebelumnya.

'Tunggu! Bukannya aku sendirian disini, suara siapa itu? Apa jangan-jangan suara Kak Ice?' Batin Blaze bingung.

"Kakak! Apa itu kau?" Teriak Blaze memanggil kakaknya.

"Bukan! Ini aku!" Bantah suara itu lagi.

' _Aku?'_

"maksudnya _'aku'_ itu apa?" Tanya Blaze pada suara itu.

"Lihatlah kolong tempat tidurmu~" Perintahnya pada Blaze.

Blaze yang kebingungan menuruti suara tersebut, ia melihat ke kolong tempat tidurnya dan...

' _ **BAAAAA!'**_

Seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya keluar dari kolong tempat tidur dan mengagetkannya, tapi tidak berhasil.

Blaze yang melihatnya hanya memasang muka datar. "Kau ingin membuatku terkejut? Maaf ya, tapi itu gak akan berhasil," Ucapnya sambil melihat sosok anak tersebut.

"Heee~ begitukah? Padahal _dia_ selalu terkejut kalau aku mengagetkannya seperti ini," Ujarnya sambil merangkak keluar dari kolong tempat tidur.

' _Dia?'_

" _Dia_ itu... siapa?" Tanya Blaze kepada anak yang kini berada dihadapannya sambil duduk bersila.

"Hehehehe... kau pasti akan tahu nanti,"Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan giginya putih.

'Anak ini mukanya pucat sekali..'Batin Blaze memperhatikan anak itu dari atas ke bawah.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, sepertinya dia mengetahui kalau dia sedang diperhatikan.

"Enggak... aku cuma mau tanya, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Blaze mengganti topik.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini kan rumahku," Sahut anak itu menatap Blaze dengan tatapan wa-ta-dos.

Blaze yang mendengarnya terkejut. Kata kakaknya rumah ini sudah tidak ada penghuninya, penghuninya sudah pindah ke luar negeri sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Tapi kata Kak Ice pemilik rumah ini sudah pindah ke luar negeri sepuluh tahun yang lalu," Ujar Blaze bingung.

Anak itu menundukkan kepalanya, "A-aku..."

"Jangan-jangan kau ini..."

Anak itu tersentak, apakah anak yang berada dihadapannya ini sudah tahu bahwa dia ini...

"Jangan-jangan kau ini... ketinggalan ya?"

Ha?!

"A-apa!?" Anak itu terkejut dengan perkataannya, _'ketinggalan?'_ pfft...

'Anak ini benar-benar polos ya? aku tidak tahu kalau dia punya adik sepolos ini' Batin anak itu tidak habis pikir melihat kepolosan Blaze.

"Hei, kok diam sih?! Aku bener apa enggak?!" Tanya Blaze yang merasa dihiraukan kembali(?).

Senyum lebar Anak itu sedikit memudar, "Aku gak ketinggalan, lebih tepatnya mereka yang meninggalkanku." Ujarnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Blaze lagi.

"Papa dan Mama tidak mau main denganku, jadi mereka meninggalkanku. Sekarang aku kesepian." Jelas Anak itu. Kali ini matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

'Kasihan sekali... masa alasan Mama Papanya ninggalin dia cuma gara-gara gak mau main sama dia!? Orang tua macam apa itu?! Kejam banget!' Batin Blaze bersimpati dengan Anak yang berada dihadapannya.

'Yosshh..!'

"Hei,"

Anak itu mendongak, menatap Blaze bingung. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kalau orang tuamu tidak mau main denganmu, biar aku saja yang main denganmu," Ucap Blaze dengan yakin.

Anak itu terkejut, antara rasa senang dan tidak percaya. "Sungguh?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu, aku juga akan jadi temanmu, kau tidak perlu khawatir takut kesepian lagi. Aku akan menemanimu," Janjinya.

Anak itu kembali tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih," Ucapnya tulus.

Blaze tersenyum melihatnya, "Sama-sama."

Sejenak keheningan melanda mereka sampai...

"Hey!"

"Yup!?"

"Aku mau pergi sebentar ya?" Ujar Blaze sambil berdiri dan membuat anak tersebut kebingungan.

"Buat apa?" Tanya Anak itu.

"Aku mau mengenalkanmu pada Kakakku, tenang saja Kakakku orangnya baik kok." Jawab Blaze sambil beranjak pergi tapi ditahan oleh Anak tersebut.

"Jangan..." Ucapnya lirih.

Blaze yang melihatnya menjadi bingung. "Kenapa?"

Anak itu kembali menunduk, "Kalau kau memberitahu kakakmu..."

"Ya?"

"Yang ada dia akan menjauhkanmu dariku," Jelasnya.

"Loh? Kenapa?" Tanya Blaze memandang anak laki-laki tersebut dengan bingung.

"Kalau itu kau tidak perlu tahu, tapi untuk sekarang cukup kau saja yang tahu tentang keberadaanku. Itu sudah cukup tidak perlu yang lain," Ucap Anak tersebut sambil menggenggam tangan Blaze.

"Kalau begitu, Hanya aku saja yang tahu dong?" Sahut Blaze mendengar perkataan Anak yang sedang menggenggam tangannya itu.

"Iya gak papa kok, itu sudah cukup bagiku," Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Errr... Baiklah. Eh! Ngomong-ngomong, kita udah ngobrol panjang lebar nih, tapi aku belum tahu namamu, hehehe..." Ucap Blaze dengan cengiran gaje-nya. Sebuah kebiasaan buruk dari seorang Bobooiboy Blaze yang tidak pernah hilang.

Anak itu terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum lebar.

"Iya juga ya. kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku Taufan, salam kenal ya,"

" Taufan ya, namaku Blaze, salam kenal juga!"

 **[TBC]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Hai minna~! X'D kali ini Utie muncul dengan cerita baru! X'3

Tapi ini bukan cerita Utie melainkan ceritanya si Alf, dia sedang tidak ada disini lebih tepatnya dia sedang ke Banjarmasin untuk... mengunjungi seseorang mungkin? *Dia yang bilang begitu*

Karena Alf-nya lagi gak ada jadi Utie yang publish, tapi udah izin sama Alf-nya dulu kok, hehehe...

Baiklah! Tanpa banyak bacot lagi! Utie akhiri saja _Author Note_ ini! X'3 dan buat Alf, ceritamu udah dipublish nih! X'D


End file.
